


доктор пеппер и прочие подсластители

by larasorna



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, allison likes cherries, and this bitch diego likes to tease her, another one, come closer if you wanna taste it, dripping cherry juice all over his lips, what can i say, yes i live in a trash can why
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larasorna/pseuds/larasorna
Summary: Пару шагов вперед, милая, если хочется попробовать.





	доктор пеппер и прочие подсластители

Это не было связано с любовью. Более того, это не могло быть связано с любовью. Дело было даже не в стеснительных гормонах, которые не решались проявить себя, когда у них был пубертатный период. Все было, как и всегда, в Лютере, а точнее в номере, которым отметили его светлую макушку. «Эй, Номер Один, начинай — ты первый», «Номер Один распаковывает рождественские подарки первым». Эллисон знает, а Диего знает, что она знает.

 

***

 

Ей было проще спускаться на завтраки в своей бордовой пижаме — так было оправдание нечесаным волосам, а значит ей не придется встречаться с влюбленным взглядом Лютера и похотливым взглядом черных углей-глаз Диего. Ваня, как и всегда пропадала где-то вместе с Пятым, а Клаус с Беном шептались о новой компьютерной игре. Она была совсем одна и безоружна. Рядом с ней был стакан ее любимого вишневого сока, через который она видела, как Диего довольно откинулся на спинку стула и по-хозяйски опустил ладонь к себе на бедро, легонько похлопывая. Лютер слишком занят заглядыванием в рот отцу чтобы заметить.

 

***

 

— Как нехорошо убегать от своего белого парнишки, — ухо обдало горячим дыханием, когда она пыталась сосредоточиться на выполнении домашнего задания.

— Катись к черту, Диего, — фыркнула Эллисон словно от надоедливого комара, который пробрался в ее комнату пока она спала.

— Всего лишь пытаюсь быть милым, — пожал плечами Диего и придвинул стул к ее столу.

— Избавь меня от прелести наблюдать за демонстрированием твоего подавленного эго, Номер Два, — она назло использовала имя, которое дал ему их отец.

— О, поверь, не эго я пытаюсь продемонстрировать, Номер Три, — он цокнул языком, а затем встал, поднимая руки вверх сдаваясь. В тот момент в библиотеку вошел Лютер. В руках у него был маленький горшок с фиалкой.

Ленивой походкой он направился к выходу, не забыв традиционно задеть старшего плечом и облизнуть губы, взглянув на Эллисон. Безусловно, Лютер заметил.

 

***

 

Эллисон сама того не желая наблюдала за тем как этот придурок ел вишни, которые мама так бережно очистила от косточек для дальнейшего превращения ягод в сок, который она любит. Он сосредоточенно рассматривал ягоды, выбирая бордовые, алые словно сгустки крови. У него странность — проводить волокнами вишни по губам, а затем класть в рот. Она накалывала свои брокколи и жевала с самой ослепительной злостью, а он, заметив боковым зрением ее ярость, ухмыльнулся. А затем! А затем он повернулся, облокотившись локтями о поверхность позади, и провел языком по губам. Даже отсюда, Эллисон заметила красный сок на его верхней выступающей губе. «Вот твой сок, дорогуша. Пару шагов вперед, милая, если хочется попробовать». Позер и дурак.

 

***

 

Он бесцеремонно опустился на диван, когда ей наконец-то начала нравится Джейн Эйр. Эллисон закатила глаза и захлопнула книгу.

— Чего тебе, несчастный?

— У меня в расписании сказано провести время со своей сестрой. — Он схватил ее опущенные ноги и закинул на свои колени. — Социализация двадцать первого века и все такое, знаешь ли. — Он так беззаботно и, кажется, искренне улыбался, что Эллисон не сразу захотелось нахамить ему.

— В таком случае лучше тебе продолжить бродить по дому и найти Ваню.

— Неа, забыл сказать, что там сказано про любимую сестру, — он коснулся ее щиколотки от чего Эллисон дернулась. — Шшш, я же не Лютер, не укушу, — Диего широко улыбнулся собственной шутке, от чего прикрыл веки и закинул голову назад.

— Шутник из тебя так себе.

— Ничего страшного, — пожал он плечами, — у меня еще много талантов. — Он поцеловал ее шрам на коленке и ушел также внезапно, как и появился.

 

***

 

Диего убеждал себя, что все это лишь для того чтобы позлить Лютера. Ну нравилось ему это дело, что уж поделать. Некоторые просто рождены вставлять палки в колеса другим. Вот только Диего не помнил, чтобы у него был пунктик на счет вступаться за Эллисон, когда уличный отброс решил отвесить грязный комментарий. И после всего этого, он был готов отметелить самого Первого за то, что хотел все уладить словами. К черту диалог! Если кто-то хочет драки, то Диего ударит первым. «И чего ты добился такой выходкой, Номер Два?», — спокойно интересовался Лютер. А Диего совсем плевать, что там нес этот ушлепок. Вот просто совсем. Диего поспешил вытереть кровь с лица, чтобы и без того испуганные глаза Эллисон не искрасились страхом. Она обнимала себя, стараясь унять ту внутреннюю трясучку, что так и подступала.

— Не на что здесь смотреть, пошли, — бросил Лютер, поднимаясь по ступенькам. — Эллисон, ты со мной?

Эллисон кусала губы и сдерживала слезы.

— Все хорошо, Эллисон, — прошептал Диего и выдавил из себя улыбку.

 

***

 

Эллисон захотела большего. Это случилось перед Рождеством, когда они репетировали танцы. Лютер кружил ее в вальсе, и она уже представляла, как ее пышное платье будет еле касаться паркета. Они были «самыми ответственными членами Академии», как считал Реджинальд Харгривз, а поэтому на всех официальных приемах мелькали лишь их лица.

— Милые туфли, — Диего подпирал плечом проем.

— Опять ты?

— Снова я, как и всегда, — мягко ответил Диего, сложив руки перед собой. — Ты красиво танцуешь.

— А ты почему не согласился? Я думала утереть нос Лютеру — твоя главная цель, а этот бал — отличная возможность.

— Не, — помотал он головой, — я умею только танго. Сомневаюсь, что это придется по вкусу зажравшимся старикам.

— Танго? Неужели? — Эллисон улыбнулась и медленно направилась к Диего.

Он кивнул головой и сделал глубокий вдох, наблюдая как она приближалась и… И как она ушла. Ушла, но оставила после себя запах лаванды, которая лежала у нее в шкафу, а еще недосказанность, которая кричала своим многообещанием.

 

***

 

Пока Лютер бегал Эллисон за содовой из холодильника, за всем этим представлением наблюдал Диего, читая уголовную сводку.

— Если хочешь, то я выброшусь из окна, — предложил он.

— Что прости? — Выгнула бровь Эллисон.

— А что такого? Я думал в этом смысл — мы лишь игрушки, которые выполняют твои прихоти.

— Я не использовала свои силы, придурок.

— А кто сказал, что тебе нужно использовать силы чтобы заставить меня делать то, что ты хочешь?

Щеки Эллисон загорелись, и она поспешила отвернуться от нахального взгляда Диего.

— Что захочешь, — снова сказал он, — буду у твоих ног, если скажешь, и не только.

Эллисон выдохнула и сжала ноги вместе, решив дожидаться Лютера, которого, черт знает где носило.

 

***

 

— Я слышала слух, что ты хочешь меня поцеловать, — прошептала Эллисон трясущимися губами.

— Брось это дерьмо, Элли, — скривился Диего, — на меня это не подействует. Так что сложи одно с другим самостоятельно.

Она залилась краской и закусила губу. Ее силы не работали, если ее слова и желания другого человека совпадают. Кажется, у нее вот-вот подкосятся ноги.

 

***

 

Она вставила наушники перед сном. Через небольшие капельки в ушах слышался ее голос, записанный на диктофон: «Я слышала слух, что тебе приснился Диего». На повтор. Снова. И снова.

Во сне он почти как настоящий. Его шрам, к которому она так хотела прикоснуться в реальности, во сне оказался гладким и холодным, в сравнении с остальной кожей.

 

***

 

Эллисон была хорошей девочкой. Она была ответственной, умной и правильной до мозга костей. Эдакий Лютер в юбке.

Хорошим девочкам нельзя думать о плохих мальчиках вроде Диего. Она ведь знала, что здесь любви нет и не было. Лишь желание напакостить старшему брату и всего-то.

Хорошие девочки не сводят плотно ноги, когда плохой мальчик опускается напротив. И уж точно они не разводят их в одиночестве комнаты, представляя лицо украшенное шрамами. Они не опускают руку под кружево нижнего белья, они не ласкают себя, закусывая губу, боясь издать звука.

 

***

 

Эллисон любила август. За его дневное тепло и вечернюю прохладу.

— Снова без футболки? Как банально, — закатила она глаза, когда увидела его в саду— Разве любование звездами вяжется с репутацией жесткого парня как ты?

— Ха-ха, — спокойно произнес он по слогам, — если ты думаешь обо мне так, значит вовсе не знаешь меня.

Она не проронила ни слова, а лишь встала напротив, сложив руки перед собой.

— Что такое?

— Я любознательная. Жду когда ты поведаешь какой же ты на самом деле.

Диего хмыкнул, уводя взгляд. Воздух казался таким вязким, а запах карамели с кухни и вовсе его расслабил.

Эллисон сделала пару несмелых шагов. Потоптавшись на месте, она медленно опустилась на колени к Диего. Как же будет неловко, если он столкнет ее.

— Только без твоих штучек с сознанием, — предупредил он, и потянулся к ее бедрам, притягивая ближе и усаживая ее поудобней.

— Время с сестрой, социализация двадцать первого века, да? — Спросила Эллисон, повторяя его слова.

— Ты не моя сестра, а я не твой брат, — серьезно ответил Диего, не отводя взгляда.

Эллисон опустила взгляд. Его верхняя губа была краснее естественного цвета. Она могла поклясться, что он снова ел ее вишни. Набравшись храбрости, Эллисон поддалась вперед.


End file.
